Pecado mortal
by Terpsicore de Geminis
Summary: Ella había decidido consagrar su vida por amor. No podía, no debía desear a nadie; pero había llegado el, con esos ojos llenos de tinieblas y el rostro de un ser celestial. Debía ser un demonio, no existía otra explicación.
1. Chapter 1

**Pecado mortal**

* * *

 **Disclaimer** : Los personajes y el universo de Naruto pertenecen a M. Kishimoto.

* * *

 **Capítulo 1** : El lugar olvidado por todos

El pueblo de Konoha era un lugar tranquilo, tenía alrededor de 3,000 habitantes y probablemente su doble en ovejas. Lo rodeaban montañas en tres de sus límites y el cuarto colinda a con el valle del fin, un lugar histórico donde había tenido lugar la batalla más importante del País del Fuego, pero, que ahora eran solo ruinas invadidas por la naturaleza. No había gran cosa que ver y aunque era un nombre conocido por todos, se olvidaba en la memoria... Al igual que el pueblo de Konoha.

Vivian el lugar alrededor de 5 familias destacadas, simplemente un poco más importantes y con ingresos anuales más grandes que el resto. La mayor parte de las personas se dedicaban a la agricultura, y otros eran pastores. Solo existía una iglesia, frente al parque central y cerca de las últimas casas, casi olvidado, el pequeño orfanato y un convento.

Konoha era un lugar donde cada quien sabia su lugar y cumplía el papel que se suponía debía de cumplir. Se podía llevar una vida tranquila y rara vez ocurría algún acontecimiento importante. Nacías, vivías y morías en ese lugar olvidado por la humanidad, sin ser nadie importante y sin causar problemas… Y eso era lo más importante: No causar problemas.

Esa mañana del mes de abril, era cálida, como todas en el inicio de la primavera, las ovejas ya se encontraban en las praderas como nubes blancas en medio de un cielo verde que era el césped. Un carruaje traqueteaba a través del camino serpenteante que conducía desde el valle del fin. A esas alturas todos los habitantes ya lo habían notado y los rumores sobre los nuevos miembros de la comunidad comenzaban a esparcirse como pólvora en ese lugar sin noticias.

Sin embargo, dos chicos jugaban en la pradera más alejada sin escuchar los murmullos de los aldeanos. Fue Naruto, un joven rubio y de curiosos ojos celestes, el primero en notar el carro acercarse. Tomó la pelota con la que jugaban entre sus manos y con un gesto de cabeza le indicó a su amigo que se girara.

El carruaje se estacionaba en ese momento, y el amigo de Naruto giró sobre sus talones. Su nombre era Sasuke, hijo menor de lord Uchiha. El viento soplaba, moviendo su cabello negro hacia el rostro, pero ello no le impidió ver las dos señoritas que bajaban.

Portaban vestidos grises sencillos que llegaban hasta sus tobillos y se cerraban alrededor del cuello donde una cruz colgaba y rebotaba en sus pechos.

Sasuke agradeció estar de espaldas a su amigo, así no había nadie que se percatara la forma en que sus ojos brillaron al ver a la más joven de esas señoritas. Ella tenía una piel blanca, como porcelana y sus ojos eran verdes, vivos y llamativo; y probablemente lo más hermosos que había llegado a Konoha. Ella saludó a ambos caballeros con una reverencia y su habitó blanco se movió al girarse golpeando a Sasuke hacia la realidad.

Ella era prohibida, más de lo que nadie lo había sido jamás.

* * *

 **NdA**

Esta historia tendrá algunos contenidos adultos, tal vez un poco de lemmon y temas relacionados con la iglesia -o al menos lo que se de ellos- si no son sencibles a estas temáticas, ni les incomoda, están bienvenidos a este nuevo fic.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2:** Uchiha Sasuke

Se llamaba Shizune, la más adulta de las dos monjas, tenía grandes ojos negros y una sonrisa amigable. Había llegado para ocupar el puesto de la madre superiora, que debido a su avanzada edad se retiraba a un convento aún más alejado que el poblado de Konoha.

La otra, era apenas una novicia, su nombre era Sakura y procedía de una de las familias más importantes de la capital. Había decidido por sí misma la vida eclesiástica, evitando que su hermano mayor –quien estaba destinado a esa tarea desde su nacimiento, pero que sin embargo disfrutaba las apuestas, las fiestas y la militancia- ingresara al sacerdocio.

Había pasado menos de una semana desde la llegada de ellas al pueblo, y sus vidas ya eran conocidas por todos. La gente sonreía al verlas pasar y murmuraban cuando ya no podrían escucharlos.

—Es un desperdicio —dijo Naruto. Estaba sentado junto a Sasuke, en una valla de madera, mirando a Sakura cruzar la calle de la mano de los niños del orfanato—. Es demasiado bonita.

Sasuke no quiso darle la razón.

Él no era de los que se asombraban fácilmente ante una mujer, ni por belleza o inteligencia. Podía contar con una sola mano las chicas que habían despertado su interés, y admitir que ella le parecía hermosa frente a Naruto, que era un bocazas conocido por todos, sentía que lo pondría en la mira del pueblo entero.

No sabía muy bien, por qué eso le importaba y quería pensar que era porque lo creía una falta de respeto hacia ella. Era incluso peor que ver una mujer casada. Sin embargo, eso no impedía que sus ojos se prendaran en su rostro cada vez que estaba cerca.

—No deberías decir ese tipo de cosas —reprendió Sasuke—. Es una religiosa.

—Que lo sea, no la convierte en fea.

Sasuke golpeó a Naruto en la cabeza, antes de bajarse de la valla, con una sonrisa divertida en sus labios.

—¡Hey! ¿A dónde vas? —gritó el chico rubio.

—A casa —respondió, alzando una mano en forma de despedida.

Caminó por las calles adoquinadas, saludando educadamente a algunos transeúntes y sus ojos la buscaban de tanto en tanto, siempre intentando disimularlo, pero había tantas personas en el parque a esa hora que nadie podría adivinar a quien estaba mirando.

Los niños seguían jugando a su alrededor y ella reía con ellos. De repente se giró y la mirada verde de Sakura chocó con los ojos azabaches de Sasuke. Las personas que los rodeaban, el sonido, todo desapareció en ese milésimo segundo de contacto. Y cuando ella sonrió hacia él, Sasuke se giró y se marchó a grandes zancadas.

No sabía que había pasado… o más bien, sabía que no había pasado nada, pero, por alguna razón él deseaba que fuera diferente. Durante todo el trayecto hacia su casa, se repitió a si mismo lo que le había dicho a Naruto. " _Era una religiosa, era una religiosa"._ Apretaba y cerraba su puño, intentando liberar la tensión que lo envolvía y estuvo aliviado cuando su madre lo recibió en casa.

—¡Querido! Tu padre se ha marchado hace algunos minutos —dijo liberándolo de su abrazo—, lamenta mucho no poder despedirse de ti, pero, ya sabes cómo son los militares.

Sasuke esbozó una escuálida sonrisa, seguro que su padre no lamentaba en absoluto marcharse sin verlo. Después de todo, se reuniría con Itachi, su hijo predilecto y comandante de las tropas del norte.

—Sabes que no me molesta, madre.

Sasuke la siguió mientras atravesaban el gran salón que servía de vestíbulo. Los zapatos de Mikoto Uchiha formaban eco y solo era acompañado por el fluir del agua de una fuente cercana.

—¿Saldrás, madre?

—Sí, iré a la iglesia. ¿Por qué no me acompañas?

La imagen de la novicia fue lo único que acudió a su mente, y ese sentimiento agridulce, al que se estaba acostumbrando, volvió a invadirlo.

—Debo visitar a Lord Hatake a primera hora, será mejor que descanse temprano.

—No te preocupes por eso. Él se ha marchado hace unos minutos. Me dejo la lista lugares que debes visitar, la he colocado en tu habitación.

—En ese caso, será mejor que me prepare para su encomienda.

—¿Acaso estoy escuchando excusas para no asistir a misa? —Mikoto se giró con un falso mohín de enfado en su rostro, y Sasuke divertido se acercó hacia ella.

—En absoluto. Solo deseo cumplir la palabra dada, este domingo estaré sin falta.

Sasuke se despidió con un ligero movimiento de cabeza, pero su madre lo sujeto. La diversión se había borrado de su bello rostro y sus ojos oscuros fueron opacados por la preocupación.

—Sasuke, sabes que estamos orgullosos del trabajo que estás haciendo con lord Hatake; pero, ya es momento que pienses seriamente en tu futuro. Aun estas en edad de entrar a la milicia, deberías…

—Ya hemos hablado de eso, madre.

—Pero, Sasuke…

—Lamento mucho que mis deseos no satisfagan los de mi padre.

Sasuke se liberó del amarre de su madre y caminó con pasos firmes hasta su habitación. Cada día la presión era mayor, y sus opciones se reducían.

Encendió la lámpara junto a su cama y tomó las instrucciones de Kakashi Hatake. Sus labios se apretaron y sus ojos se quedaron clavados en una línea.

 _Orfanato de Santa Catalina._

Sasuke nunca se había considerado a sí mismo un cobarde, o tal vez nunca había estado a prueba su valor de la manera que la siguiente mañana lo estuvo.

Retrasó su visita al convento lo más que pudo. Se entretuvo en casa de grandes familias con el fin de que la tarde llegara, incluso aceptó invitaciones que de otra forma no lo hubiera hecho. Se intentaba convencer a sí mismo que toda aquella charla barata que debía soportar era solamente por el bien de los negocios. Debía hacerlo. No obstante, también sabía que se mentía.

Su temperamento apático no había sido impedimento para buenas negociaciones antes, y la ansiedad que crecía cada vez que la lista de deberes se volvía más corta, solo le indicaba el verdadero origen de su cambio de actitud.

No soporto más eso y espoleó su caballo, cruzando a toda prisa el pueblo. Llegó al convento casi al atardecer, y tomó la caja de enseres médicos que cada quincena enviaba Kakashi al orfanato.

Soltando un fuerte suspiro, tomó la aldaba y dio un par de golpes a la puerta. Con cada segundo que pasaba, se sentía más extraño en su propio cuerpo. Sentía un sudor frio en sus manos, y en más de una ocasión apretujó su ropa.

Mantuvo su vista firmemente al frente, y cuando escuchó pasos al otro lado, y su corazón decidió comenzar a galopar, apretó con fuerza su mandíbula.

¿Qué le pasaba?

Debía estar exagerando.

La puerta se abrió y todo el cuerpo de Sasuke se paralizó en ese instante.

—Usted debe ser el joven Uchiha.

Sus ojos oscuros se toparon con un par casi similares a los de él. Y Sasuke, estupefacto, solo pudo asistir.

—Soy la hermana Shizune y dentro de poco estaré a cargo de la dirección de este orfanato.

—Lo sé —murmuró Sasuke con su voz ronca, aun turbado por la cantidad de emociones chocando dentro de él.

—Lo imagino.

La hermana Shizune rio y lo guio a través de un pasillo. Sasuke, que no acostumbraba a hablar demasiado, agradeció que ella no lo atiborrara de preguntas como la Madre Superiora y pudo dedicarse a rumiar sobre su propia estupidez al aplazar aquella visita. Lo más posible era que la joven novicia no se encontrar cerca.

Al llegar al patio central, la monja se detuvo y Sasuke la imitó.

—Lamento no poder atenderlo como debería, joven Uchiha, pero espero que comprenda que somos pocas y a esta hora los niños exigen nuestra presencia.

—No se preocupe, Madre Shizune. Conozco muy bien donde queda la enfermería y puedo ir solo a dejar este paquete.

—Gracias.

Shizune se retiró cruzando el patio hasta las habitaciones de los niños y Sasuke tomo el camino que torcía hacia su izquierda.

La enfermería quedaba al final del oscuro y solo camino. En el día estaba siempre lleno de niños llorando o fingiendo enfermedades, pero en las noches, rara vez se acercaba alguno. Sasuke miró la luz que se proyectaba en el piso, y a medida que se acercaba escuchó el jaleo que se produce al mover cosas de un lugar a otro.

Empujó la puerta despacio y fue recibido por el cálido candor de las lámparas.

La joven novicia, que se encontraba revisando los frascos de los escaparates, giró sobre sus talones y sus ojos verdes clavaron a Sasuke en su lugar.

Había bajado la guardia, pensando que ya no la encontraría y ahora se encontraban solos, en un rincón olvidado de aquel orfanato.

Intentó desechar ese pensamiento estúpido de inmediato. No tenía siquiera porque pensar eso. Sakura era hermosa, pero habían mujeres mucho más hermosas en el pueblo.

—¿Estas bien?

La voz de Sakura lo sacó de sus pensamientos contradictorios. Ella se había acercado, un poco preocupada, y Sasuke se apresuró a rodearla alcanzando el escritorio.

—Solo he venido a dejar esto. Es departe de Kakashi Hatake.

—Muchas gracias. Madre Chiyo me ha explicado el funcionamiento de la enfermería y me dijo que te vería cada quince días, cuando llegaran los nuevos materiales. Mi nombre es Sakura, por cierto.

"Habla demasiado" Se dijo Sasuke a sí mismo, buscando, desesperadamente, aspectos negativos de la novicia. También podía agregar que su voz era algo chillona y rápidamente le produciría un dolor de cabeza, aun así no podía apuntar nada sobre la espléndida sonrisa que le brindaba. Llena de confianza y exclusivamente para él.

—Soy Sasuke —dijo cortante.

—Te he visto en el pueblo… siempre estas con un chico rubio—agregó, dándole la espalda y volviendo a acomodar los recipientes en los escaparates. Sasuke pudo bufarse de su pequeña estatura, era aún más baja de lo que él había notado en las calles y posiblemente no llegaba más arriba de su pecho; por lo que alcanzar la última línea de la vitrina, era simplemente imposible. Antes de que pudiera darse cuenta de lo que hacía, cruzó la enfermería y tomó con facilidad los frascos más altos.

—Es Naruto —respondió, con su voz un poco más grave de lo normal—. Y no estoy siempre con él.

Sakura se dio vuelta, sorprendida, quedando a tan solo un palmo de él.

—Gracias —dijo en apenas un murmullo, sintiéndose sobre cogida por la presencia de ese chico. Su altura, su porte altivo y esa excesiva seguridad que parecía transpirar y que sin duda debería ser pecado; todo él acababa de llenar la habitación, y no había espacio para más, incluso para ella.

Sasuke observó con morboso placer como las mejillas de la novicia se teñían lentamente de carmesí. Se fijó en sus ojos verdes, tan puros y transparentes; y lentamente fue bajando, admirando la piel de porcelana y sus labios tan claramente suaves, entreabiertos… perfectos…

—Me voy —dijo tajantemente y con pasos apresurados, dejó la enfermería.

Sasuke no era un cobarde, pero existían batallas que se ganaban con retiradas.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3: Mujer prohibida**

* * *

Se sentaba, se ponía de pie. Volvía a sentarse.

Todo lo hacía de forma mecánica, lo que el sacerdote hablaba le tenía sin cuidado y sus palabras solo era un molesto estupor susurrante. Sus ojos negros permanecían aténtenos en Sakura.

Si ella se levantaba, él lo hacía…

Si ella de sentaba, él lo hacía.

Parecía su títere y eso le hervía la sangre, más o igual que saber que era ignorado por esa monja.

Ella lo podía sentir. Esa mirada penetrante en la espalda, y la urgencia de voltearse que más de una vez tuvo que interrumpir antes de girarse por completo. Lo sentía en sus huesos, él recuerdo de esa oscura mirada le erizaba el vello de sus brazos.

Había algo en él que la inquietaba y reconocía que era absurdo, incluso había preguntado por él. Solo era un chico más.

Sin embargo, lograba revolverle las entrañas.

Cuando llego el momento de la comunión, y las personas se aglomeraron en fila frente al sacerdote; el momento inevitable llego y sus miradas se conectaron mientras ella avanzaba por el pasillo.

Sasuke no se había movido de su sitio. No solo no se había confesado en las últimas semanas, sino que sus pensamientos se alejaban cada vez más de la pureza y se lo demostró con una pequeña sonrisa que logro sonrojarla.

Sakura huyó su mirada, mostrando una habilidad asombrosa para escabullirse entre la multitud. Y Sasuke aprovecho ese momento para salir de la capilla. Le parecía un poco asfixiante estar en ese reducido lugar, lleno de personas. Tal vez era la culpa lo que le hacía pensar que todos estaban atentos a sus movimientos, captando las pequeñas e insignificantes miradas.

Culpa...

Él no había hecho nada, no tenía por qué sentirlo.

Se dejó caer sobre una de las bancas de piedra que decoraban el parque, el aire frio de la mañana le golpeo el rostro. Tomó aire profundamente y cerró los ojos por un momento que se le antojó ínfimo.

Al abrirlos, Naruto estaba frente a él, con sus brazos cruzados sobre el pecho y su rostro crispado por la confusión.

—¿Por qué te fuiste? —preguntó tajantemente.

Sasuke alzó una ceja, mitad incrédulo y mitad fastidiado. Su mirada se deslizó a la iglesia por una fracción de segundo, notando a todos aun dentro del recinto.

—No es de tu incumbencia —respondió en el mismo tono que su amigo.

—No creas que no te he visto.

La acusación logró detener el corazón de Sasuke por una décima de segundo. Su conciencia gritó en culpabilidad, y tomó todo su esfuerzo en mantener su rostro impávido.

—No sé de qué estás hablando.

La mirada cerúlea de su amigo lo taladró por unos cuantos segundos. El tiempo pareció eterno y sentía como Naruto podía ver a través de él y su fingida indiferencia. Finalmente se rindió y su expresión cambio con un gesto despreocupado. Se dejó caer junto a Sasuke, y estiró sus piernas desperdigándose en la banca.

—Eres un maldito mojigato, no logro pillarte una.

Sasuke estuvo a punto se soltar un suspiro de alivio, que rápidamente cambio por una mueca despectiva.

—No todos somos unos escandalosos como tú.

—¡Bah! Pagaría por verte cortejar a una dama. ¿Sabes lo que dicen...?

—Cállate, idiota —espetó repentinamente molesto—. Aquí solo piensan en bodas e hijos.

—¿Que más quieres? —preguntó Naruto con un encogimiento de hombros.

Sasuke rodó sus ojos, hace mucho había desistido en seguir expresando su deseo de viajar, de salir de ese pueblo que lo encarcelaba a una vida monótona y sin sentido. Pero, solo el hecho de dejar de decirlo en voz alta, no implican que hubiera olvidado su sueño. Al contrario, ese deseo crecía con más fervor en su pecho.

—Oye, Sasuke... —comenzó Naruto. El moreno inclinó la cabeza, instándolo a seguir y en ese momento las personas comenzaron a salir de la iglesia-. Tú vas al orfanato, cierto.

Sasuke asintió.

—Entonces, ya la conoces. Podrías presentármela, no me importaría hacer tus recados por un día.

Sasuke tardó unos segundos en entender las palabras de Naruto. Apretó sus labios en un rictus de molestia y su ceño se fue frunciendo. Pasando de la confusión a la molestia y luego a un enojo irracional en un parpadeo.

—¿Y luego qué? —preguntó con tono despectivo—. La invitaras a un paseo a caballo, le llevaras flores para cortejarla... —lanzó una carcajada llena de desprecio—. Por favor, Naruto. Se realista.

El chico rubio había borrado su risueña expresión, mostrándose claramente ofendido con las palabras de Sasuke.

—Solo quiero conocerla —masculló.

—¿Para qué? Es una monja, Naruto.

—Es una novicia, no ha hecho sus votos definitivos.

Sasuke rodó los ojos y se puso de pie, ignorando la sensación de vacío en su estómago, que produjeron las palabras de Naruto.

—Da igual. Olvídala.

Sasuke se marchó peor de cómo se sentía. Todas esas crueles palabras que le había lanzado a Naruto, no eran más que un recordatorio para él mismo y tal vez diciéndolo en voz alta, podía albergar la esperanza de convencerse.

Se acercó nuevamente a la iglesia, buscando a su madre, y cuando su mirada se cruzó con la de Sakura fue capaz de fulminarla con todo el desprecio que sentía en ese instante.

Ella era la culpable, no él.

—¡Sasuke! —lo llamó Mikoto, captando su atención. Sasuke se acercó hasta ella, y el grupo de amigas con las que se rodeaba se dispersó, dejando a su madre en compañía otra dama.

Al ver el largo cabello pelirrojo de la señora, lo primero que pensó Sasuke, es que se trataba de la madre de Naruto. Pero cuando ella giro su rostro, mirándolo sobre su hombro, se dio cuenta de su error.

Y tal vez, llamarla señora también era un error.

Era apenas unos cuantos años mayor que Sasuke. Tal vez de la edad de su hermano mayor Itachi, o incluso menos. Su piel era cremosa y sus cabellos caía como una cascada de fuego sobre su espalda. Sin embargo, lo más atrayente era su mirada. Cargada de seguridad y un brillo malicioso.

—Él es mi hijo menor, Sasuke —dijo Mikoto, cuando los tres estaban lo suficientemente cerca como para hablar a discreción—. Te presento a Mei, se mudó hace un mes. Pero un no habías tenido la oportunidad de conocerla.

Sasuke se inclinó en un gesto galante y ella le ofreció su mano para besarla. En ella, un anillo brillaba a la luz del sol.

Sasuke se sorprendió ligeramente al ver la joya, solo fue un momento de titubeo que le basto para percatarse de la mirada de Sakura -parada unos pasos detrás de Mei- clavada en ellos dos. Plantó sus labios en el dorso de la mano, dejándolos, deliberadamente, un momento más largo del acostumbrado.

Cuando se enderezó, ella le sonrió. Con una ligera reverencia.

—Es un placer —dijo Sasuke, con voz grave.

—También lo es para mí.

—Es la esposa de Deidara —anuncio Mikoto—. Apasionada al arte, tanto como él.

—Imagino que es usted a quien él más retrata.

—Te equivocas. Prefiero estar tras él pincel, que modelando para otro.

Sasuke levantó ambas cejas. No fue necesario que fingiera sorpresa.

—Nos ha invitado a su casa, para poder tomar el té y enseñarnos sus cuadros. ¿Qué te parece?

—Es un honor, madre.

Mikoto río y tomó el brazo de su hijo, mientras comenzaban a andar por la calle adoquinada.

Sasuke solo participaba en los momentos oportunos en la charla de las dos damas. Con algún comentario halagador, que había ensayado en sus múltiples presentaciones en sociedad. Las miradas sorprendidas eran de una actuación perfecta. No demasiado para parecer inculto, ni poco como para parecer desinteresado. Sino lo necesario para ser un cumplido sin palabras.

Ella había respondido casi con él mismo ensayado agrado, pero había algo diferente. Ese brillo en su mirada verde, ese segundo de más que tardaba en apartar sus ojos de él.

Sasuke se sentía inquieto, junto a ella.

El salón principal de la residencia Terumi consistía en una amplia galería de cuadros de diversos tamaños. Paisajes, rostros, escenas de batallas… la variedad y colores llenaban la estancia de una forma maravillosa, cubriendo sus paredes blancas de belleza.

Mikoto abrió sus ojos sorprendida al ver todos los cuadros, y no tardó en alzarse a examinarlos, como buena amante del arte que era. Sasuke lanzó un pequeño suspiro al verla y una suave media sonrisa, tiró de sus labios.

—Apuesto que esa es tu verdadera sonrisa —murmuró Mei, junto a él. La mueca desapareció del rostro del moreno y sus ojos se clavaron en ella con intensidad, sin embargo, no logró intimidarla —. Me gustaría poder retratarla.

Mei recorrió con la punta de sus dedos el brazo de Sasuke, son lentitud, sin apartar sus ojos de él y una sonrisa casi imperceptible en sus rojos labios. Al llegar a la piel de su mano, el roce fue aún más lento, casi tentándolo a apartarla; pero Sasuke no lo hizo, hipnotizado por esos llameantes ojos verdes.

Luego se marchó, dejándolo plantado bajo el umbral con su brazo ardiendo y exigiendo un toque real. Sasuke lanzó un bufido de frustración, y Mei, unos pasos enfrente, sonreía para sí misma.

—En el siguiente Salón —le dijo a Mikoto —se encuentran las esculturas de Deidara y unos cuadros de mi autoría. La mayoría se encuentran en nuestro estudio personal, que por supuesto tiene su propio acceso desde el exterior de la casa.

Mei volteo a ver a Sasuke sobre su hombro, y esta vez él le devolvió la sonrisa…

Y no fue la única sonrisa clandestina que compartieron esa tarde.

Esa noche, Sasuke se tumbó en su cama luego de un baño. Su cabello mojado empapaba las sábanas y sus ojos se perdían en el cielo de esa noche sin luna. Las noches eran silenciosas, algunos caballos se escullaban relinchar a lo lejos, las pisadas sobre los adoquines eran escasas y las conversaciones llegaban amortiguadas, como un mero susurro.

Sasuke cerró sus ojos, dejándose llevar por el viento nocturno a un traicionero estado duermevela. Escuchaba los susurros de Mei en su oído, pero eran unos pálidos labios rosa, los que se movían. Subió la mirada por el rostro angelical sonrosado y luego llego a sus ojos, verdes, intensos, ocultando el deseo.

Sasuke se levantó con una exhalación. La sangre caliente recorria su cuerpo veloz, concentrándose en su entrepierna de forma dolorosa. Bajó lentamente su mano hasta esa zona, pero antes de poder tocarse, se detuvo. Su vista se clavó en el cielo sin luna, sus oídos no escucharon más que el gorgoteo de animales nocturnos y su corazón comenzó a palpitar desembocado.

Se puso de pie de un salto, cubriéndose con su capa oscura a travesando los callejones del pueblo sin vacilar en ningún momento. Al llegar a la residencia Terumi, ninguna luz se reflejaba en las ventanas, pero, Sasuke sabía, intuía, que ella lo esperaba.

Rodeó la casa, y no fue difícil encontrar la puerta que debía dar al estudio del pintor. Una tuene luz se escapaba de la gruesa cortina y cuando Sasuke tocó la puerta, esta se deslizó lentamente. Sin ruidos, sin ningún aviso. Dio un paso dentro, y cerró la puerta tras de sí.

La estancia era circular, y la iluminación escasa. Solo un par de velas y luego en lugar de techo, una ventana circular que dejaba pasar la luz natural, de la cual carecían esa noche. Habían estante repletos de materiales; pinceles, espátula, pinturas, marcos de todos los tamaños. Los cuadros sin acabar se encontraban por doquier y también moldes de arcilla. Y luego estaba Mei, sentada en un taburete, frente a un bastidor con un lienzo en blanco.

—¿No es muy tarde para trabajar en vuestro arte? —dijo Sasuke, con su voz cargada de una sobriedad inusual.

Mei separó sus mirada del lienzo y solo para ver al chico con la misma intensidad.

No sonrió esta vez. Se puso de pie con pasmosa lentitud, sin apartar su mirada de los ojos azabaches, y caminó hacia él, dándole a Sasuke el tiempo necesario para poder observarla.

Su bata azul estaba abierta y su ropa de dormir era casi traslucida, marcando su cuerpo con cada pisada.

—Sí, lo es —susurró, deteniéndose frente a Sasuke —. Pero es el momento oportuno para dedicarse a un arte diferente.

Su respiración era pesada, hacia subir y bajar su pecho, rozando a Sasuke y creando una urgente fricción a pesar de la ropa. Sus ojos oscurecidos no se separaron de él en ningún momento. Y por un instante, una milésima de segundo, Sasuke creyó ver esos ojos llenos de inocencia y pureza… pero no. Era Mei y lo único que había en sus ojos era un deseo abrasador.

No supo quién había acortado la distancia, tal vez fueron ambos. Pero una vez que sus labios se juntaron, no se detuvieron. Mei lo llevó lo llevo a una diminuta estancia continua, donde una gran cama endoselada ocupaba la mayor parte del espacio.

—Interesante estudio el vuestro —murmuro Sasuke, desprendiéndose de sus ropas.

—Mi esposo suele buscar inspiración en sus modelos.

Volvieron a besarse mientras caían en la cama y los gemidos sofocados llenaron esta vez el silencio de la noche.

* * *

 **¡Hola! Llevo varios meses sin escribir, pero espero poder retomar todas mis historias. Estoy algo oxidada en esto, así que cualquier consejo sera bien recibido.**

 **Muchas gracias por leer.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4: Sueños**

 _La besaba._

 _Sus labios la buscaban con desesperación. Sus manos recorrían su figura; se deslizaba por su piel suave, se hundían en la curva de su cintura, bajaban hasta sus glúteos, atrayéndola, aferrándola a él, mientras su boca, ansiosa, devoraba su cuello largo._

 _Los suspiros se convertían en gemidos que acariciaban su oído, y la cadera de la chica iba poco a poco tomando el ritmo. Sasuke se separó un momento, contemplando a su amante, su diosa de ojos verdes y salvajes cabellos rosas…_

 _Y ella sonrió de un modo sugerente. Lo empujo tumbándose sobre él y dejo de ser ella. El cabello se tiño del color de las sangre y sus ojos se volvieron de un verde oscuro peligroso. Sasuke quedo a su merced, arrancándole un ronco gemido sin piedad…_

Sasuke abrió sus ojos en ese momento. La luz de las velas se había extinguido y del incienso solo quedaba una pequeña esencia que se combinaba con el olor de sus cuerpos exhaustos. Miró a Mei a su lado, tendida en la cama como si posara para una pintura, con sus cabellos extendidos y su pecho subiendo y bajando de forma hipnótica. Incluso sin proponerlo, era capaz de seducir a cualquier hombre. Sin embargo, Sasuke apartó su mirada de ella con cierta amargura en su interior, se deslizó hasta el borde de la cama y acomodó sus ropas sin ninguna prisa. Al macharse no volteo para ver a su amante, ni titubeo. Se marchó solamente con el sabor agridulce de su reciente sueño y con su piel cosquillando por caricias que no recibiría.

 **-.-**

Aquella mañana era especialmente lluviosa. Sakura vio los campos mojados desde su ventana, ninguna oveja se asomaba y tampoco el chico rubio que siempre las acompañaba. Naruto, le habían dicho que se llamaba.

No era difícil aprender su nombre, por regla general estaba en alguna conversación del pueblo o algún grito rabioso. Naruto y Sasuke, el dúo inseparable. De inmediato sintió como si alguien halase de sus entrañas, su sonrisa se esfumó poco a poco y se sintió nerviosa, como si esos ojos azabaches la observaran en ese preciso momento.

Sakura se separó de su ventana y tomó su velo blanco de la cama, mientras caminaba hacia el cuarto de baño. Tenía una habitación austera, sin embargo, gracias a la posición de su familia, gozaba de algunas comodidades que no todas podían tener. En general le gustaba estar ahí, tener que prescindir de vaporosos vestidos; la vida era mucho más tranquila que en la ciudad, sin embargo, extrañaba terriblemente los bailes, su biblioteca privada y a su queridísimo hermano.

Sonrió al espejo mientras lo recordaba, y con cierta parsimonia comenzó cepillarse su cabello corto.

—No más amores —se dijo a sí misma, recordando la promesa hecha a su hermano unos meses atrás. Cerró los ojos, sintiéndose de nuevo abrasada por la mirada del Uchiha. Con solo imaginarlo su interior se revolvía, y una vez más lo repitió con mayor convicción—No más amores.

Dos golpes secos en la puerta la interrumpieron y apresurada se colocó el velo blanco, ocultando la mayor parte de su cabello.

Antes de salir, volvió a ver a través de la ventana. Una oveja perdida andaba con tranquilidad y Naruto se acercaba lentamente. Una vez más sintió un cosquilleo en su estómago y en ese instante tuvo la certeza de que ese día seria especialmente difícil.

Desayuno e hizo sus oraciones matutinas sin lograr concentrarse por completo. Los recuerdos de su vida anterior al convento la asaltaban más que de costumbre y cuando finalmente estuvo sola en la enfermería, se abandonó a ellos.

—No busques el amor, simplemente llegara —le había dicho su hermano, mientras le acaricia el pelo y dejaba que llorará acostada en sus piernas—. Ninguno te ha merecido.

—Tal vez soy yo la que no lo merece —dijo con amargura—. Siempre escogen a alguien más.

—Es lo mejor Sakura, sabes que papá no lo hubiera permitido.

—¡Lo sé! —rugió, levantándose —. Por eso nos íbamos a escapar. Lo habíamos planeado todo.

La cara de su hermano se distorsionaba en una furia contenida a cada palabra.

—¿Cómo se te ocurre, Sakura?

—Yo…

El golpe, de las cajas al caer sobre el escritorio, la sacó de su ensoñación. Sakura dio un respingo y se sonrojó doblemente, primero al saberse descubierta y segundo al ver a Sasuke mirándola con una curiosidad impropia de él.

—¿Se puede saber? –preguntó sentándose frente a ella.

—Solo pensaba en unas cuentas que no logro terminar —balbuceó rápidamente.

Sasuke bajó su mirada al cuaderno en blanco frente a ella, y frunció su entrecejo. Sakura lo cerró y guardo con los nervios propios de culpabilidad.

—No sé mucho del tema, pero tengo entendido que mentir es un pecado.

—Y ser entrometido debería ser otro —replicó en voz baja, aunque no fue suficiente para que no la escuchara.

Sasuke la vio asombrado por unos segundos, antes de sonreír de medio lado y encogerse de hombro.

Sakura sintió como esa sonrisa le congeló la sangre por unos segundos, y por hacer algo se levantó, examinando las cajas que el chico había colocado en su escritorio.

—De Kakashi, —dijo Sasuke sin levantarse— y esta pequeña viene de la capital, de Koichi Haruno.

Sakura sonrió y abrió el pequeño estuche de lápices de colores y pliegos de papel con apremio.

—¿Eres artista?

Sakura negó.

—Solía dibujar y pintar en mis tardes libres. Aficionada, nada más.

Sasuke soltó una risa seca y se levantó.

—¿Qué sucede?— Preguntó la chica intrigada por la reacción.

Sasuke no dijo nada, solo negó con su cabeza; pero, no pudo evitar preguntarse si tendría alguna otra similariad con Mei. Se marchó dejando a la chica confundida y sin saber que aquella duda la mantendría pensando en él le resto del día, soñando despierta con esa sonrisa. Mientras él era asaltado por repentinos recuerdos de la noche anterior que alejaban sus pensamientos cada vez más de Sakura.

Tal vez, pensó Sasuke, esa era la solución para su problema.


	5. Chapter 5

p style="text-align: center;"strongCapítulo 5:/strong Bochornos/p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-top: 12.0pt;"La lluvia seguía cayendo sin parar. Así era esa época del año en Konoha, las personas se refugiaban más temprano en sus casas, las calles permanecían vacías y el sonido del agua contra tejados y calles opacaba el sonido de los gemidos y las embestidas./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-top: 12.0pt;"Sasuke sintió como el agarre de Mei era cada vez más fuerte y así él empujaba cada vez más. Más profundo, más fuerte. Sintió sus piernas temblar, el cuerpo de Mei se contrajo alrededor de él y un segundo después cedieron a la explosión de placer. Un taburete cayó junto con ellos, pero a ninguno le importó./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-top: 12.0pt;"Sin recuperarse aún por completo, Mei subió sobre él. Aun llevaba puesta su falda, sujetada por la cintura, pero su corsé se había aflojado y sus pechos saltaban al compás de su cadera. Sasuke sintió como su cuerpo volvía a estar listo, la tomó con fuerza de la cintura, pero ella le sujeto las manos y llevo una de ellas debajo de su falda./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-top: 12.0pt;"—Aun no —dijo en un suspiro, mientras le enseñaba a Sasuke como acariciarla./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-top: 12.0pt;"El chico se sentó, y todo el peso de ella descanso sobre su cadera y sus manos. Con su mano libre la sujeto de su espalda y su boca atrapo su pezón. La sintió vibrar y retorcerse, vio su apremio y lo hizo todo más rápido hasta que ya no pudo más y saco su mano húmeda para sujetarla otra vez de la cintura pegarla con fuerza a él. Mei se contorsionó una última vez y languideció, pero Sasuke estaba lejos de terminar. La sujeto con una fuerza que no lo había hecho antes, olvidándose de todo lo que estuviera más lejos de su placer y los fuertes gemidos que ya ni la lluvia amortiguaba, hasta que finalmente se derrumbó en el suelo sintiendo como el estupor del éxtasis lo embriagaba./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-top: 12.0pt;"—No te puedes dormir —le recordó Mei —. Esta noche deberás regresar a tu casa./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-top: 12.0pt;"Sasuke asintió y mientras se cambiaba, Sakura estaba agazapada en la calle intentando controlar el furioso sonrojo de su rostro. El caballo de su carreta se había detenido sin más y mientras intentaba avanzar había escuchado los gritos femeninos… pero no eran gritos de ayuda. Sakura los recordaba de la habitación de su hermano y de los criados; y del día en que su curiosidad la había llevado a espiar. Había quedado atrapada en la habitación, mientras miraba como su hermano asaltaba el cuerpo de su mucama. Había sentido un calor que la recorría más allá de solo el sonrojo visible de sus mejillas. Y desde ese día lo sentiría algunas veces y las imágenes volvían a su mente con más frecuencia./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-top: 12.0pt;"Cuando la puerta se abrió, Sakura jalo su capucha para cubrirse aún más y reanudo su tarea con los caballos. Evitando mirar al chico, que sin mirarla se había escabullido por las calles./p 


End file.
